Inuyasha Who?
by jlanimeluvr
Summary: Inuyasha is the king of the school while his best friend Naraku is the sidekick, who secretly envies him of everything he has. Especially the fact that Kagome is in love with Inuyasha and not him. Naraku has had enough and plans to kill Inuyasha once and


**(Lights fill the room and JLanimeluvr walks into the room wearing a long, sparkly, black dress with a slit in the side, wearing pearl jewelry) Hey Everyone! (Audience cheers) Wahoo! I finally did it! It's finally posted! I'm so happy! I'm sorry I haven't updated but unfortunately I'm still grounded, yet I can still go online? (Shrugs) Oh, well. I know I have told you that I was writing this fic with the author, Animefandude15, but it looks like he's retiring and gave me the story. Thank You AFD! Anyways….I do NOT own Inuyasha…..Rumiko Takahashi does…we just like to use the sexy characters in our fics! LOL so presenting my new fic……Inuyasha Who?! (Audience cheers) (JLanimeluvr walks out as lights dim until darkness fills the room and a TV turns on beginning the show) **

**Presenting the premier of _Inuyasha Who?_**

**Prologue:**

"_**I'll become the king of Shinkon High, even if I have to kill him!"**_

"_**Something's not right…"**_

"**_W-who are y-you?"_ **

**And now……_Inuyasha Who?_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pilot**

It was the end of summer 2005, which meant one thing: Students have to return to school. All teens would dread that day. All students, except the ones that attended Shinkon High. Why you may ask? Well, because they will return to their marvelous leader: Inuyasha Takahashi.

The halls were full of all kinds of students: from teachers' pets to the failures, from the Prep crowd to the depressing Goths, and from the high-class to the middle-class. But there was only ONE Inuyasha Takahashi. Everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing when they saw a shadow of a god cover the hallway. The shadow became smaller as the figure came closer. Everyone's eyes followed and admired the king of the school stroll down the halls. All the girls swooned and sighed contently as they watched him look at them, except Kagome Higurashi. She was a very unique girl in her school because she did not belong in any of the crowds. She was neither Prep nor Goth, but to her peers, she was the lowlife of Shinkon High. In their eyes, she was lower than middle-class, despite if she was or not. But because of her position, she was not allowed to sigh at their leader's presence. She simply did so in her mind, wishing he could hear it, as she admired him from afar. She had a feeling why they all loathed her. And she knew it was true. They may not want to or can not believe the fact that Inuyasha Takahashi was friends with Kagome, which was very rare with their king.

"Kagome!" the voice of Kagome's best friend awoke her from her thoughts.

"Hey, Sango! What's up?"

"We have an assembly today since it's the first day of school. And you know what that means!" Sango sang in a high-pitched voice.

Kagome looked at her strange friend with a confused expression. "Umm…no I don't…"

Sango grabbed Kagome's shoulders and shook her gently, trying to knock some sense into her. "HELLO! The guy you are head over heels in love with is going to be there presenting the assembly! You know…Inu—"A hand interrupted the very loud girl.

"Do you want to tell the whole WORLD that I like him!" she hissed through her teeth. She quickly glanced around to see if anyone heard them. No, no one heard. No one even realized she was there. All they noticed was that Sango was talking to herself. "Goes to show you what these people think of me…" Kagome sighed disappointedly.

RRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!

All the students ran to the auditorium to get a front row seat to see their leader. After about 30 minutes of getting everyone seated, all was quiet…until their silver haired wonder took the stage. Everyone leapt from their seat and roared out his name in their own unique way.

"Ta-ka-ha-shi! Ta-ka-ha-shi!" the jocks chanted.

"Eeeeek! Takahashi! We love you!" cried the Prep Girls.

"T-A-K-A-H-A-S-H-I! What does that spell? The king of Shinkon High! Takahashi!" cheered the cheerleaders as they danced and did back flips in front of the stage.

The rockers simply sang a rock song that described their king and lastly, the Goths simply smiled at the presence of Inuyasha Takahashi.

Kagome looked all around the auditorium seeing how much he influenced the students. But she noticed something that she never quite caught on before after going to Shinkon High for two years: no one said his first name. They only called him by his last name. But, why? Were they afraid of him because he's the king? She pondered at this thought until the sexiest voice awoken her.

"How's everybody doing today!" Inuyasha asked enthusiastically into the microphone. Everyone hooted and hollered, but then became quiet so that their leader could speak. "It feels great to be back in the most awesome school!" Inuyasha Takahashi looked to his left and held out his arm to a guy with long, black, wavy hair; ruby eyes, and a sexy smirk. "You all remember my best friend, Naraku, right?" Everyone cheered, but not as loudly. Inuyasha changed the subject to the news of the year. "Ok, anyways, I have big news for you guys. You are not going to believe this, because I sure didn't but, Myouga has FINALLY announced his retirement!" Everyone in the auditorium, including the teachers and office staff, were screamed for joy hearing the fact that their strict, nagging, 80-year-old principal was FINALLY going to retire after 60 years of teaching. Kagome remembered hearing a rumor about the school board trying to convince Myouga to retire when he reached his 50's. But Mr. Myouga refused and fought for his job, so that he could keep the kids "in line". But all that changed when a certain freshman came to Shinkon High.

* * *

**Flashback**

When Myouga was in his late 70's, Inuyasha Takahashi was a freshman and wolf demon by the name of Kouga was the school's king. But then one fateful day, something unusual happened. It was the first few weeks of school when Inuyasha and Kagome became fast friends. It was around lunch time and Inuyasha and Kagome were enjoying each other's company. But at that time, Kouga "claimed" Kagome "his woman". She may be a freshman, but she was a goddess in his eyes. But seeing her with that mutt-face was too aggravating for him to control his temper. He and his clique walked up to Inuyasha and firmly grabbed his shoulder growling, "Get away from _my _woman…or else."

Inuyasha knew that Kouga was a senior and the king of the school, but he wasn't scared of him at all. He knew the perfect counterattack. He simply smirked at him and said, "Keh. Why? You afraid I'll deflower her before you do?"

Kagome _immediately_ blushed by his comment. Yes, she knew he was just pushing Kouga's buttons…but still.

That did it. That pushed his last reserve nerve and Kouga could not take it any longer. He attacked Inuyasha with his clenched fist, but Inuyasha saw it coming and first avoided the blow and then punched Kouga square in the jaw, causing a few teeth to fall out.

As soon as someone saw the king get punched by a freshman, the school surrounded them in circles chanting the word, "Fight!" Kagome was in the middle of the circle, but was pushed to the side by Inuyasha so that she wouldn't get hurt. Kagome looked at Inuyasha in a way of saying, "Good Luck," and Inuyasha smiled back at her, but was interrupted by a fist.

The fight began. Kouga was about to kick Inuyasha in the face, but Inuyasha blocked it with his right arm and punched Kouga's face in with his left. Everyone gasped seeing that their leader, their beloved king, was getting beat by lousy freshman. "Come on Kouga! Beat that asshole!" one of the students shouted. Then everyone joined in by cheering for Kouga and jeering at Inuyasha. Only Kagome, quietly to herself, cheered on Inuyasha with her hands clasped together. She watched the two boys fight. She watched them throw punches, kick each other in the face and gut, dodge each other's attacks, and then throw counterattacks at one another. Then she only looked at Inuyasha. He was getting tired. She could see the worry in his eyes. Then she looked down and gasped. Blood was all over his shirt. But how can that be? Were Kouga's punches that powerful? No, she looked at Kouga and saw that he had the same amount of blood on his shirt. Time felt as if it stopped as she watched them fight. Soon she could see them in slow motion with the crowd muted and unfocused in the background. She took out her cell phone and saw that it has only been five minutes. She put her phone away and looked back at Inuyasha. How long were they going to fight? Until one of them dies? Kagome gasped horrifically. She looked over to Kouga and saw a frightening sight. She saw fire in his eyes as he attacked Inuyasha. He wanted to _kill_ him.

Kagome started running toward the two, but was stopped by the thud of a body. It was Kouga, which meant that Inuyasha won the fight. She looked at him panting heavily with his fists clenched. Then he fell to his knees with exhaustion. Kagome looked down at Kouga and was thankful that he was breathing. Everyone was speechless seeing that their king was defeated. A few students ran out into the circle and picked up Kouga to rush him to the hospital. Everyone else, departed back to their own lives, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome. She went up to him and gently helped him up, supporting him with her body, and also rushed him to the hospital for treatment.

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

Kagome also remembered the day after the fight. Everyone in the school claimed Inuyasha their new king since Kouga was beaten. So, Inuyasha accepted, thinking it would be no big deal. And look what happened to him and Kagome. 

"Alright, alright, calm down! I didn't even tell you the best news!" The students calmed down so that they could hear the news. "Since Myoga is leaving, we will have a new principal and I'm sure you are going to love him." The students started mumbling about who it could be. "Presenting the new principal of Shinkon High……ME!" The whole auditorium screamed so loud and high pitched that Kagome thought she was going to go deaf. Inuyasha laughed at his peers. "I thought you would say that, well get to class and I'll see around on campus and at next week's rally! I'm out!" Inuyasha said with a salute and left with Naraku back stage, leaving screaming students. Kagome stayed in her seat waiting for the halls to clear and while she did, she admired Inuyasha speaking with the school board with Naraku by his side.

Naraku caught Kagome's gaze and cringed. She was looking at his best friend, not him. After all, he was the king, while he himself was the sidekick. But he had to stay calm and just simply shrug it off. He hesitated before he tapped Inuyasha's shoulder and then hinted toward Kagome.

Inuyasha was glad to see Kagome and excused himself to rush over to her. Naraku scowled at him, but showed no expression and headed to class.

"Hey, Kagome." Inuyasha jumped in front of her, which made her drop her books. "Sorry, I'll get those," he said as he bent down.

"No, no. They're my books. I'll get—"As they were picking up books, both their hands reached for the last textbook……and their hands touched. Kagome tried to control herself from blushing, but failed. Inuyasha smirked inwardly, seeing her blush, as he handed her the book. "Thanks…" she mumbled as she took the book from his hand, once again, touching it. The moment their hands touched, a chill went through _both_ of their spines. They slowly got up and Kagome noticed that the halls were getting less crowded, which meant that school would start soon. But at the same time, she didn't want to leave Inuyasha Takahashi's side.

"So, how you've been, Kagome?" he asked.

"Fine." She said quietly. Then she remembered the assembly. "Oh, congratulations on becoming our principal."

"Thanks! I'm looking forward to bossing all the teachers around. Especially Ms. Kaede…" he said with an evil grin.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at his comment. "Um, by the way, how are you going to be the principal _and_ a student?"

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment confused. "Hmm…I'm not sure…" Then he took his thumb and index finger to his chin, looking as if he was thinking hard. "Looks like I'm going to have to ask the school department." Inuyasha looked from the corner of his amber eyes and spotted a clock that read 7:55. School would start in five minutes. "We better get going…" Inuyasha suggested as he gently pushed Kagome toward the exit.

"Oh, before I forget, what's your schedule?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha took out a crumpled up piece of paper from his pocket. Kagome sighed disappointedly when she saw this. "I have English 3 first, Chemistry second, Spanish 3 third, lunch, Pre-Cal fourth, Computers fifth, and lastly, private sword fighting lessons."

Kagome sweat dropped hearing the last class. "Sword fighting lessons?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah, my old man talked to the school of having my sword instructor coming to my school to teach me as if it was one of my classes. It's a win-win."

"Alright……" Kagome said, still confused. "Anyway, you have English, Spanish, lunch, and Computers with me!" she said excited.

"Cool! Finally, we have some classes together!" he said as he once again shoved the paper back into his pocket.

"Yeah, we only had lunch together during our freshman year and then, we had nothing together last year. I only talked to you before and after school." She sadly sighed. Inuyasha nodded. "So, where do we go now?" she asked him with a big smile.

Inuyasha growled low under his breath as he, **once again**, took out his schedule. "Room 31, which is two hallways down."

* * *

It was lunchtime and everyone was out in the quad area eating and chatting with their friends. Except one person. 

**SLAM!**

The sound of palms slamming against a desk echoed through the silent halls. The sound came from the chemistry room and in the far corner of the room stood a dark figure hunched over a desk, shaking furiously. "Why? WHY! Now, he's the PRINCIPAL! He's already the KING! And—" the figure stopped for a moment. His hands rolled into fists as he went deeper into his thoughts and shook them with rage. "He stole my woman. The woman I have longed for two years. My woman, Kagome……" The figure thought of his woman and the king, and the way they feel for each other. It sickened him. "She loves **him** and **he** loves her, but I won't let them find out. I'll stop it! And while I'm at it…" the figure stood up with the most evil grin, showing his true self, "I'll become the king of Shinkon High, even if I have to kill him!" the man laughed with pure evil. The one and only, Naraku.

* * *

Kagome was walking down the sidewalk which led her home. She just noticed that it was the same sidewalk she took home when she was in Junior High. The only thing she hated about this sidewalk was how busy the street was. She has always been afraid of crossing the street alone, afraid that a car will run a red light and she will become a pedestrian. Kagome flinched just thinking about it. Then she tried to get her mind off the subject by thinking of her first day of school……with Inuyasha. 

Across the street from young Kagome was none other than Inuyasha Takahashi himself. He noticed her moments ago and continued to follow her and stare at the midnight haired beauty.

* * *

Two streets away from where Kagome walked was a purple Jaguar waiting for her to come as he waited about three yards away from the crosswalk. The dark figure in the vehicle sat there staring at the corner of the building. Where Kagome would be in mere seconds. 

Kagome cringed as she saw the street come closer. Then, she got a frightful chill down her spine. Her body was screaming inside, warning her of an unknown danger. She was just now passing the corner.

The dark figure gave a sardonic grin in the shadows and started the engine.

Kagome's heart was beating about hundred miles a second. She saw that the orange hand transformed into the white man. She walked about half way into the crosswalk when she felt herself stop, thinking in the back of her mind, "_Something's not right…" _And she was right. She felt the street vibrate beneath her feet. Then she looked up into white lights that started to come closer to her. She was frozen. There was no way she can get away.

"Kagome!" she felt herself being pushed and then her world became night with the car screech and people screaming fading in the background.

* * *

Kagome slowly lifted her eyes open, but then she suddenly felt her head ache. She tried to get up, but found that she had no strength in her bloody legs. She saw people gathered around something with the ambulance. It drew her attention. She didn't remember what happened at all except that she had the feeling that someone saved her. She was now close enough to her, but not see. "We have a boy who just had a hit and run," _Oh, no. The poor guy. I hope he's all right._ "He's in pretty bad shape, he's bleeding everywhere, we need to get him to a hospital, stat." Kagome tried to get between two men, but she could at least see….hair….silver…._No, no it can't._ Kagome shoved through and her suspicions were correct. There was Inuyasha laying in a pool of blood. She couldn't bear seeing him like this. Without anytime for someone to grab her, she ran to him and cried onto his chest. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha, please! Don't die on me! Please!" she continued to cry into the day not caring who saw this tragic sight. Just when she thought all was lost. She felt his chest lift weakly. She sat up staring into his amber eyes with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh! Inuyasha!" She wrapped her arms around him as people were whispering about the tiny miracle. "I'm so glad you're-" 

"W-who are y-you?" Inuyasha asked in a hoarse voice. Kagome gasped. She couldn't be hearing this. She just couldn't! Inuyasha doesn't know who she is? That's impossible, they were just talking a few hours ago! "W-what do you mean? I-It's me, Kagome, Inuya-"

"Inuyasha? Who's Inuyasha?"

* * *

**Bwahahahahahahahhahahaha! I've FINALLY finished! And my new story is up! (Exhales) That took me awhile…now I need to figure out how to continue it into a good story. I'm so happy I didn't lose my fans! (Sheds a happy tear)I was so happy to read all your guys' reviews! Now I need to think up an outline for the next chapters of my stories….Eeek! Well, first I want to take care of my driver's training tomorrow….AAHHHHH! I'm not ready! Don't make me drive yet! I wanna stay in the passenger seat! (Clears throat) Well….I have some forums up, so here's the link: http/ **

**I would really love to hear more from you guys than from forums...OH! g2g do chores before I forget! BYE!**

**-JLanimeluvr**


End file.
